


Revenge Mob

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Dancing and Singing, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Flashmobs, Fun, Gen, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, Love Confessions, Revenge Flashmob, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Singing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Kara gets infected by red Kryptonite and decides that a Flashmob is the best way to confess her love to Lena.-"Kara, what are you doing?""Asking you out!"She said like it should be obvious but Lena would very much like to ask her in which part of her whole show that bit was clear. Fighting her instincts to be rude, Lena only quirked a brow. "Now?"
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 258





	Revenge Mob

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this idea came so randomly in my mind I'm not even sure this is actually good. Anyway, hope you guys like it.  
> Featuring the songs "Somebody Loves You" and "Somebody To Love"  
> English is not my first language, so please be patient.  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor

Men are stupid.

That was the only thought running on Lena's mind as she tried to listen to whatever her board had to tell her. There were 6 men, and 6 women, and all the six of them were trying to get her attention by flashing big numbers and speaking louder than the other one, which, for her, was the definition of stupidity.

She kept drawing a doodle of a sunflower in the corner of page 38 on her report, taking small breaks here and there to look up and pretend she was listening to whatever the men were trying to scream at her. More time than once, her eyes ended up catching the glance of another woman and they shared the same tilt of their head and a sarcastic grin that said basically the same:

Men are stupid.

Gary and Garrett were fighting over financials - which was another sign they were stupid because her financial manager was Elena and she had already made her point - when there was a commotion outside the conference room. Lena didn't paid much attention to it at first, mostly because if she gets concerned every time someone lost their mind around her she wouldn't live, but then the voices and yelling started to get closer and closer, and she finally looked up from her sunflower, over Gary's shoulder and watched the door in expectation. If felt like she was waiting for a bomb to explode and, ironically, it felt exactly like that when the door opened suddenly, swinging open until it hit the wall behind it and causing a loud noise.

What she wasn't expecting was the person who opened the door to be her friend and not a killer sent by her family to another assassination attempt.

In all honesty, Kara looked a mess. Some of her blonde curls were loose from her ponytail, her shirt was crooked and her eyes were wide with an emotion Lena couldn't understand. Her blue orbs roamed the room as fast as she could until they landed on Lena, sitting across the room in her fancy comfortable chair, and then a wild smile spread over her face.

"She's here!" That was not what Lena thought her friend would say.

Clicking her pen, Lena arched an eyebrow and carefully watched as Kara looked over her shoulder to wave at someone. Lena didn't even have time to think who that could be before the spacious room became suddenly too small. Her thumb stop midway to click her pen again and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop her jaws to slack as more and more people started entering the conference room, pushing every member of her board to the back of the room and close to her.

Behind the several unknown people, Lena saw Jess jumping as she tried to wave to catch her boss's attention. Their eyes locked, the woman mouthed _"I have no idea what is going on, I'm sorry"_ , then some tall looking kid stepped in front of her assistant and she wasn't able to plead her to call for help. Because, apparently, they would need it.

"Lena," her eyes snapped back to the blonde standing in front of all the weird looking teenagers and she noticed how Kara wasn't even trying to hide how excited she was. Her smile was large, her chest was puffed and she was barely able to stop herself from jumping up and down. "This is my present for you."

Lena didn't know what she was expecting, but the tall kid dropping a freaking stereo on her table wasn't it either. He clicked a button, nodded at Kara and ran to join the formation everyone else seemed to know by heart. Lena felt her heart drop to her stomach as she waited for what was coming next.

And even if the stereo was right in front of her and her genius brain had already cracked down what was about to happen, Lena still got startled when the first note burst from the speakers way louder than she initially thought it would. The group of teens using denin jackets with cursive letters identifying them as "Kings of Flash" started tapping their feet in the ground in the song's rhythm and they suddenly all jumped around to face her with gigantic smiles and jazz hands.

Lena wished the table could become a black hole and that it would suck her to another dimension where she wouldn't have to go through that. She shifted in her hair, clearly uncomfortable as she avoided anyone else glare. She could feel her board members staring at the back of her head and she was determined to ignore it. Just as she was determined to ignore how bad her face started to burn and how she was definitely blushing in a room full of people she had never seen before.

_"Who's around when the days feel long?_

_Who's around when you can't be strong?_

_Who's around when you're losing your mind?_

_Hey!"_

Oh, no. Lena felt the burning of shame in the back of her mind, but she did her best to push it to the side as she tried to keep her eyes glued into her friend's face. To be fair, Kara's beautiful and melodic voice almost made up for the whole situation, but Lena could think about a million other ways she could have been graced to listen to her singing that didn't involve... _that_.

_"Who cares that you get home safe?_

_Who knows you can't be replaced?_

_Who thinks that you're one of a kind?_

_Ooh_

_Yeah"_

People around Kara were doing some coordinated dance and her friend was trying to keep up with then, but she also very clearly had no idea what the dance steps were. Gary laughed behind her and Lena decided he was _fired_.

_"Somebody misses you when you're away_

_They wanna wake up with you every day_

_Somebody wants to hear you say_

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

_Ooh, somebody loves you"_

Oh, Kara. Lena wanted so badly to get up, turn the stereo down, shoo people away and tell her dear friend how insane the whole thing was. But kindly. Tell her it was insane, but do it _kindly_.

Instead, she watched as some teens started to pull out some serious cheerleader moves behind Kara. For a second, Lena got worried they would break something, but she thought she would sound too much like their mother if she told them to be careful, goddamn.

_"I'm around when your head is heavy_

_I'm around when your hands aren't steady_

_I'm around when your day's gone all wrong_

_Hey!"_

Kara was around to all of that, yes. Lena could not agree with the whole singing it from the top of her lungs thing, but she could agree with the words that were being sung.

Maybe a letter would do. Or sent her the link for the song or something. What has ever happened with making your crush a CD and sliding it in their locker?

_“I care that you feel at home_

_Cause I know that you feel alone (You feel alone)_

_I think you're gonna miss me when I'm gone (You're gonna miss me when I'm)_

_Gone"_

Great, now some of the dancers were backup singers as well. Beautiful. And why did the tall boy suddenly had a girl over his shoulders? He was too thin to do that, Lena doubted he could even support his own weight.

_"Somebody misses you when you're away_

_They wanna wake up with you every day_

_Somebody wants to hear you say_

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

_Ooh, somebody loves you"_

She really didn't have to do it, but Kara started pointing at her own chest, managing to move more in rhythm with everyone else than before. Despite her best effort to keep her Luthor-face, her thumb contracted and clicked her pen, a small crinkle showed up at the corner of her eyes and Kara's smile widened even more.

_"Why don't you come on over?_

_Why don't you lay me down? (Lay me down)_

_Does the pain feel better when I'm around?_

_If I am good to you_

_Won't you be good to me? (Good to me)_

_That's how easy this should be, eh, eeh, (hee)"_

It would probably be easier if Kara hadn't gone out of her way to hire a group called "Kings of Flash" to make such a declaration at her, but it was a way to make a point, Lena would give her that.

And why "Kings of Flash"? Lena could think of five different names that would work better for them. "Queens of Flash" being just one of those.

_"Somebody misses you when you're away (Somebody misses you, baby)_

_They wanna wake up with you everyday (They wanna wake up with you-hoo)_

_Somebody wants to hear you say (Oh, they want you to say)_

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

_Ooh, somebody loves you_

_Ooh, somebody loves you"_

The teenagers kneeled around Kara, hands up to finish off their not so amazing choreography, bright smiles and slightly out of breath. Kara, on the other hand, ended the song by standing in a pose that reminded her too much of her friend's secret identity. That was also when their eyes locked across the room and Lena noticed, for the first time, how cloudy the blue orbs looked.

Lena flicked her tongue over her lips and leaned forward, resting her forearms on the dark cold table and crossing her hands together. She took a deep breath and slowly, oh so slowly, asked: "Kara, _what_ are you _doing_?"

It was a stupid question, she would be the first one to admit that, but those were the longest three minutes of her life and her brain had apparently shut down at some point because there was nothing else she could think to say instead.

Kara didn't seem to mind though, wide smile and excited chuckles included. "Asking you out!"

She said like it should be obvious but Lena would very much like to ask her in which part of her whole show that bit was clear. Fighting her instincts to be rude, Lena only quirked a brow. " _Now_?"

Now, in the middle of a working day. Now, in the middle of a board meeting. Now, when she was surrounded by her own employees. Now, nearly four years after they first met. She wasn't sure which one of those _nows_ she meant.

"Hey!" Every single pair of eyes moved to the door where an Alex looking out of breath had suddenly shown up. "I'm just going to..." She didn't wait for an answer before the entered the room to curl her fingers around Kara's arm. "Come on."

"But, Alex, I-" the blonde started her complaint.

Alex, thankfully, wasn't having it. She pushed Kara to the door, where a stoic J'onn was waiting to grab the blonde to take her out. "I don't wanna hear it and I'm sure Lena doesn't as well, so just go with the nice-looking man, okay?" The director turned to stare at the poor teenagers with a glare that set them straight immediately. "You too, before this company decides to sue you for invasion."

Lena wanted to say she wouldn't do that, but she thought it would probably delay their departure, so she bit her tongue and waited until the room had only 13 people again and Alex now. "Ms. Danvers?"

Alex cleared her throat as she looked around the room to the several people who had no idea they had just saw Supergirl doing a Flash Mob in front of them. "Don't worry, we will deal with that," she said more to Lena's benefit than anything else. "She just strumbled across a red rock."

The meaningful glare she threw toward Lena told the CEO all she needed to know. She nodded to say she understood before clicking her pen once more and looking down at her doodle. "You could have come sooner, couldn't you?"

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about," Alex replied on her way out.

Her board members were pushing their chairs back and taking their seats again when she heard: "Is this red rock some sort of drugs?"

Lena's eyes rose from her paper so slowly that Gary had enough time to run to the hills. But he didn't, obviously, because men are stupid, so she presented him her mother's deadly glare with satisfaction when the grown-up man gulped loudly.

* * *

Lena dropped her purse in the table with a loud thump, but Kara didn't even flinch, which meant she had heard Lena coming and was trying very hard to ignore her.

Even with her head low and blonde hair falling in front of her face, Lena could still see red cheeks and a slight tremble on her fingers as Kara kept twisting a pencil between her fingers, eyes glued to the article she had in front of her. The CEO couldn't help but smile despite her friend's clear terror.

"So, I heard this funny story about a superhero who touched a rock without knowing what it was and despite what her sister told her to do," Lena started in a teasing tone. She was glad Kara had her own office at CatCo now, even if her door remained open.

Finally realizing she couldn't escape the conversation, Kara groaned and dropped her face in her palms in a weak attempt to hide herself. " _I'm sorry_ ," her voice was muffled by her hands, but the CEO could still hear her.

Lena set on the edge of Kara's desk, pushing some papers to the side, and crossed her arms. "Sorry about infecting yourself with red Kryptonite, sorry for running away from the DEO while Alex tried to find a way to fix your mistake, or sorry for hiring a flash mob group and invade my meeting with them?"

Groaning louder, Kara pushed her chair back to make some room so she could drop her forehead on her table. She allowed her arms to fall in front of her and shook her head. "All of it."

The brunette chuckled. "I wouldn't have done it like that, but I'm glad you sang only one song."

"I'm terribly sorry," Kara murmured again.

"It was a good song, though," Lena continued in a light tone like her friend hadn't said a thing.

Kara tilted her head to the side so she could crack one eye open to study the woman sitting on her desk. "There was a list of songs. I couldn't decide for that one or a Beatles one," she confessed.

Lena nodded. "It was a good choice."

She saw the exact moment Kara relaxed. Her shoulders dropped and she raised her head a few inches to look at her with hopeful blue eyes. "You're not mad?"

The CEO giggled as she shook her head. "I'm not mad," she replied. "Embarrassed, yes. I mean, that's all my employees want to talk about since yesterday."

Kara ran a hand over her face as she closed her eyes in shame. "I don't think I will ever be able to make it up to you."

"Well, you could start by taking me out on that date you put so much work into asking me to." Lena shrugged like that wasn't the biggest life change she was ever going to face.

Kara's eyes widened and she straightens her posture in clear shock as she looked at her friend. "You- Are you serious?"

Lena nodded. "I was going to talk to you last night, but Alex told me they had to keep you at the DEO until the Kryptonite was all off," she explained. "That said, yes, I'm serious."

The blonde closed her open mouth after a couple of seconds when she realized she was just staring at her friend like a crazy person. Finally snapping out of her surprise, she chuckled incredulously. "Holy Rao, I can't believe it worked."

Lena nodded slowly as she slips off the table to stand on her heels again, offering the blonde a gentle smile. "For future reference, don't _ever_ do something like that again."

Kara shook her head so fast that her hair became a blur for a second. "Never! I already said I'm sorry. I never had someone doing me a flash mob, but it must be mortifying!"

With a sly grin turning the corner of her lips up, Lena started to backtrack to the door. "I thought about that and I thought of ways I could make you understand the feeling." Kara's heart started to beat fast as the mysterious look on Lena's face only intensified. "So I decided to call some friends to help me."

She wasn't completely blindsided by the dozen of teenagers invading her office, but she was surprised when she recognized them and their denin jacket that read "Kings of Flash". Kara groaned as her face instantly became red when Toby, the tallest of them, put the stereo on her desk and hit play.

Lena waved at her from the door, a proud smile on her lips and a glint in her eyes when the first accords started playing and Toby started singing.

_"Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)_

_Lord, what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)_

_I have spent all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

_Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

Later they found out the biggest difference about Lena's co-workers slash employees and Kara's own friends because not five minutes after the Kings of Flash had left her office, Kara received an email with the link to the video of the flash mob on Youtube.

Alex couldn't stop laughing when she called her, but Kara didn't mind because she had a date to get ready for.


End file.
